Oh My Bubble Tea
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Sehun kehilangan bubble tea nya, kyungsoo pun menolong sehun dan akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi detektif dadakan.. lalu?/DLDR/RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Bubble Tea**

**Cast : Oh Se Hun**

** Bubble Tea (?) **

** Other EXO-K Members**

**Warning : Cerita gaje, fail!humor, OOC (sangat) -.-**

**Disclaimer : Bubble Tea punya sehun, sehun punya Bubble Tea (?) #plakk**

**Semua isi fic ini punya saya, jangan ambil apapun dari dalam fic ini diem-diem, oke? Sip (y)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari yang cerah, di sebuah dorm boyband terkenal EXO-K, terlihat sang magnae si Sehun sedang berlari cepat kearah kamar mandi…

"Duh.. kebelet.." ucap Sehun sambil memegang celananya dan berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan segelas bubble tea rasa coklat favorite sehun di meja makan sendirian. Sepeninggal sehun ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja. Dia datang ke dapur berniat untuk minum karena udara di dalam dorm itu panas dan membuatnya gerah dan haus, dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap pandangan segelas bubble tea berwarna coklat yang sungguh menggoda imannya untuk menghabiskannya.

Dia celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan dapur yang kosong dan akhirnya mengambil bubble tea dan segera kabur dari dapur. Namja itu sudah tau pasti bubble tea ini milik sehun, 'siapa lagi yang suka minum bubble tea rasa coklat selain hunnie', pikir namja itu Dia pun dengan santainya meminumnya sampai habis tanpa merasa bersalah dan membuang gelas plastic kosong itu ke tempat sampah =,=

Sekembalinya sehun dari toilet, sehun berniat untuk mengambil lagi bubble tea nya, namun apa yang ia lihat? Yap,.. keadaan meja makan kosong melompong. 'perasaan aku menaruh bubble tea disini, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah tidak ada?' pikir sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo umma masuk ke dapur dan melihat tampang sehun seperti seorang yang kebingungan, dan memang dia sedang bingung wkwk. Kyungsoo umma pun memutuskan menghampiri sehun, "kau kenapa sehunnie?" Tanya kyungsoo umma sambil menepuk pelan bahu sehun, membuat sehun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"ini umma, tadi aku beli bubble tea rasa coklat, terus tiba-tiba sehun kebelet, nah bubble tea nya sehun taro di meja makan dan langsung pergi ke toilet, tapi saat hun kembali dari toilet, tiba-tiba bubble tea sehun sudah gak ada. Bubble tea sehun ilang umma~" jelas sehun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya swetdropped, 'tumben ni anak polos =,=' Kyungsoo berdeham pelan, "bukan menghilang sehunnie, tapi bubble teamu itu diambil sama member lain" jelas kyungsoo panjang tapi gak lebar.

Sehun terkejut, "mwo? Tapi siapa umma?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"nah, itulah yang harus kita selidiki hunnie, ada 4 orang kandidat yang mungkin mencuri bubble tea mu" jelas kyungsoo umma.

Suho hyung yang tampan

Si chanyeol tiang listrik

Si bebek baekki

Si item jongin

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa hanya panggilan suho appa yang dipuji tampan umma?" sedangkan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum gaje, "wajar hunnie, dia kan couple umma" jawab umma kyungsoo sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

Sedangkan sehun hanya ngangguk gaje , "baiklah ayo umma, kita menyelidiki. Kita jadi detektif umma! Woa…" teriak sehun gaje. Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah =,= meliat semangatnya sehun.

Backsound lagu Sherlock milik SHINee pun terdengar, loh (?) Kyungsoo dan sehun pun memakai pakaian ala detektif, seperti memakai kaca mata, jas, topi bundar, serta tidak lupa juga masing-masing dari mereka memegang kaca pembesar yang entah dapet darimana =,=

"ayo kita menyelidiki dan menginterogasi ke-4 kandidat kita hunnie!" teriak kyungsoo umma semangat, sehun pun mengangguk dengan tampang serius, "nde umma!"

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap author:**

Yah, fic selingan ku, dapet ide setelah ngedenger lagu Sherlock wkwk

Menurut kalian siapa diantara ke-4 kandidat itu yang mengambil diam-diam bubble tea sehun? Yang bener tebakannya entar saya kasih hadiah deh ._.

Clue : -dia namja

-masih hidup dan bernafas

-member EXO-K juga

So, mind to review?

Mian kalo ada/banyak typo ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Bubble Tea

Cast : Oh Se Hun

Bubble Tea (?)

Other EXO-K Members

Warning : Cerita gaje, fail!humor, OOC (sangat) -.-

Disclaimer : Bubble Tea punya sehun, sehun punya Bubble Tea (?) #plakk

Semua isi fic ini punya saya, jangan ambil apapun dari dalam fic ini diem-diem, oke? Sip (y)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE^^

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana Dorm EXO-K tadinya sepi sekali, bahkan seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Namun seketika berubah saat Sehun dan Kyungsoo menyerang (?) Saat ini, semua member dikumpulkan di ruang makan, tepatnya di meja makan, yang digunakan sebagai meja sidang pencurian bubble tea.

"Ugh, Kyungsoo-ya~ untuk apa kami diseret kesini huh?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Pasalnya, tadi dia sedang bereksperimen menggunakan eyeliner pink terbarunya, tapi kegiatannya terganggu saat sehun dan kyungsoo menariknya secara paksa keruang makan.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, dia ditarik paksa oleh duo detektif manis kita itu saat dia sedang tidur, alhasil saat ini Chanyeol memasang wajah merengut mirip seperti Sqidward, temennya si Spongebob.

"Kyungsoo chagi, sehun-ah cepat jelaskan sekarang. Ada apa? Apa ada yang penting? Dan mengapa kalian menggunakan pakaian seperti detektif begitu?" tanya suho bertubi-tubi, Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya. Kalian tahu mengapa? Ah, mungkin karena malu melihat suho yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada alias topless alias tidak pakai baju. Yah, alasannya tadi saat sehun dan kyungsoo menarik paksa lengan suho, dia sedang ingin mandi maka dari itu dia topless. Kyungsoo baru sadar suho tidak memakai baju saat sudah sampai di ruang makan, makanya dia sekarang terus menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Eum, suho appa~ aku dan kyungsoo umma menyeret kalian kesini untuk menginterogasi kalian tau" ucap sehun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada,"siapa yang meminum bubble tea ku yang aku taruh di meja makan ini huh?" lanjut sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Seketika suho, chanyeol, dan baekhyun memasang wajah =,= 'kukira masalah besar, ternyata =,=' batin suho

"Aku tidak mengambilnya sehunnie", sehun menatap baekhyun,"yakin hyung? Hyung tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tentu sehunnie, hyung tidak mungkin berbohong padamu", lanjut baekhyun. Tatapan sehun sekarang beralih ke chanyeol, "Apa? Aku juga tidak mungkin mengambil bubble tea mu, kau tau aku tidak terlalu suka bubble tea sehunnie, sudah ya, aku masih mau melanjutkan tidurku lagi" ucap chanyeol beranjak pergi menuju kamar ChanBaek couple,"aku juga balik ke kamar dulu hunnie, kyungsoo, suho hyung" ucap Baekhyun dan segera berjalan menyusul cahnyeol.

Suho berdehem pelan," tentu saja appa tidak mengambil buble tea mu hunnie-ah, jadi jangan menuduh appa, oke? Sekarang kyungsoo chagi, ayo temani aku mandi, kita mandi bersama ya" ucap suho sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal ke arah kyungsoo dan segera menggendong kyungsoo bridal style.

"Y-yaa! Hyung mesuuummm!" teriak kyungsoo dengan wajah merona merah. Dan selanjutnya di ruangan SuDo couple hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan indah dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Sehun berdecak pelan," kalau bukan mereka lalu siapa huh? Kai? Ah, iya dimana si jongong item itu?" ucap sehun penasaran.

Akhirnya sehun pun mengelilingi dorm, dan sehun pun mendapati kai tengah tertidur di halam belakang dorm ditemani oleh monggu.

Sehun pun menghampiri kai,"ya! Kai~ bangun !"teriak sehun sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan kai.

Kai membuka matanya dan berdecak pelan,"ck, sehunnie chagi, jangan menggangguku sekarang, aku mengantuk" lanjut kai mengubah posisi tidurnya dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

"Y-ya! Tidak bisa ! Kkamjong item, tadi kau kan yang meminum bubble tea ku diam-diam?" tuduh sehun langsung to the point. Seketika kai memucat,'ah,gawat, kalau sehun tau pasti urusannya bisa gawat' batin kai.

"A-ah, bukan baby" jawab kai gugup

"Ani..ani.. pasti kau kkamjong, minggu lalu saja bubble tea ku diminum olehmu, ugh kau kkamjong ikan koi iteeemm menyebalkan" kesal sehun sambil menendang perut kai.

Kai pun mengerang kesakitan,"ugh baby hunnie, mianhae ne~ baik-baik aku mengaku, ya aku yang meminum bubble tea mu, maafkan namjachingu mu yang tampan ini ya baby hunnie, lagi pula tadi dorm sangat panas chagi dan aku kehausan" bela kai.

"Ugh~" sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu hunnie baby, aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang juga? Lanjut kai sambil menyeringai.

"Y-ya! Aish~" sehun menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Kai hanya tertawa melihat wajah sehun yang merona merah itu.

"Ugh, berhenti tertawa jongong item. Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mentrakttirku bubble tea besok dan besok tidak ada jatah untuk mu kkamjong pabbo" ucap sehun pergi dan meninggalkan kai menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya.

"Y-ya baby, kau tega sekali baby hunnie T,T" ucap kai merana, sedangkan sehun? Oh, dia memakai headset sehingga tidak mendengar teriakan merana dari kai.

**FIN**

**Yah, selesaiii, bagaimana? Garing? Gak nyambung? Gak papa kok ._. oiya, foto teaser exo udah muncul yaa? Aah, akhirnyaaa **

**Last, makasih yang udah baca, mereview, fav ang follow, jeongmal gomawo chingu deul XD maaf ga bisa menyebutkan satu per satuT,T**


End file.
